Destino? O que é o destino?
by saintclaudio3112
Summary: Os nossos destinos já estão traçados desde que nascemos? Ou nós o criamos a cada escolha que fazemos?.Para cinco jovens cavaleiros o destino reservou um duro caminho. Assim como para cinco guerreiros, um panda e seu mestre, mas quando o destino nos impõe algo que não aceitamos? Será que podemos enfrentar algo tão grande quanto o destino?. Mas afinal o que é o destino?
1. A VOZ DE UM OUTRO MUNDO

Capítulo 1 a voz de um outro mundo

"Athena a deusa da sabedoria convocar uma reunião com seus cavaleiros"

Saori- Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun eu os chamei aqui, pois ouvi um pedido de ajuda

Seiya- de onde veio esse pedido?

Saori- eu não sei

Seiya- não sabe? Como assim não sabe? Mas você e a deusa da sabedoria!

Saori- apesar de ser uma deusa eu não conseguir localizar o local de onde veio o pedido mesmo tendo vasculhado todo o mundo

Shiryu- isso quer dizer que a pessoa que sua ajuda não esta nesse mundo?

Saori- eu acredito que sim

Hyoga- mas como isso e possível?

Shun- saori,como você soube desse pedido de ajuda?

Saori- não se preocupem eu vou explicar tudo a vocês

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"Athena estava no seu templo no alto das doze casas observando as estrelas"

Saori- finalmente este mundo esta em paz depois de tantas batalhas sofridas, tantas provações impostas, mas vencemos todas elas, eu prometi a mim mesma e também aos meus cavaleiros que não importar-se quantas batalhas nos iríamos travar continuaríamos a amar e a proteger esse mundo e todos que nele vivem.

"Athena sente uma suave brisa ao tocar o seu rosto e ouve uma leve voz"

Voz- Athena, Athena

Saori- mas que voz e essa? De onde ela esta vindo?

"Athena olhou ao seu redor procurando de onde vinha aquela voz,mas parecia vir de lugar nenhum e de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo"

Voz- ajude-os, ajude-os, por favor, ajude-os

"A voz parecia vir de muito longe,estava além do tempo e do espaço atravessava as dimensões e alcançava Athena"

Athena- quem e você? me diga quem e você?

Voz- eles precisarão de vocês e vocês precisarão deles

Saori- quem? Quem precisa de nos?

"A voz estava enfraquecendo e já parecia um sussurro"

Voz- o portal... Alcance o portal

Saori- mas que portal esse? Como vou lhe ajudar

Voz- o destino

"A voz cessou completamente, e Athena agora vagava em pensamentos"

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Saori- e isso e tudo meus cavaleiros eu não sei de onde veio mas estava pedindo nossa ajuda

Hyoga- Athena você não sabe que portal essa voz se referia?

Saori- não Hyoga eu não sei mas acredito que se encontrarmos esse portal encontraremos quem pediu nossa ajuda

Shiryu- Athena

Saori- sim, Shiryu?

Shiryu- acho que sei a qual portal a voz se referia

Shun- e que portal seria esse?

Shriyu- o portal do destino

Todos- o portal do destino?

Saori- então é esse portal que devemos alcança.

Seiya- e a onde fica esse portal Shiryu?

Shiryu- na china!

Continua...


	2. DE ENCONTRO AO DESTINO

**N/A: **Ola a todos essa e a minha primeira fanfic. e antes de começar esse capítulo gostaria de agradecer a algumas pessoas que me incentivaram nesse árduo processo quero agradecer a:

Eudes Malheiros, meu colega que sempre que insisto ler minha historia.

Silvio Ronaldo meu colega que me disse para colocar no papel minhas ideias (se não fosse por ele provavelmente vocês não estariam lendo essa fanfic)

Ítalo Luiz meu colega que sempre me fez rir com suas criticas positivas/negativas em relação ao meu trabalho (acreditem isso me incentivava a continuar escrevendo isso)

Silvia Leon, minha professora de espanhol que achou o meu trabalho interessante e me deu animo para superar algumas criticas negativas que vieram pelo caminho (se hoje eu já tenho quatro capítulos escritos em meu caderno também foi por incentivo dela)

Débora Ribeiro, minha prima de consideraçao que me cedeu o material para digitalizar o meu trabalho

OBRIGADO A TODOS VOCÊS!

Agora mãos a obra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CAPITULO 2 DE ENCONTRO AO DESTINO

"China, em um lugar não muito próximo aos cinco picos antigos os cavaleiros da deusa vagavam por uma densa floresta de bambu a procura do portal do destino"

Hyoga- estamos caminhado há horas desde que saímos de rozan, ainda falta muito Shiryu?

Seiya- como e esse portal Shiryu? E como você sabia onde ele estava?

Shiryu- ele esta em umas ruínas antigas, onde eu costumava treinar, não tem nada de mais e uma portal como todos os outros.

Shun- então porque a voz que a saori ouviu disse para encomtralo?

Hyoga- e que voz era essa afinal

Seiya- seja La o que for parecia precisa de nos, não podemos nos omiti lebrencen somos os cavaleiros da esperança .

Shun- sim e o nosso dever proteger a paz e o amor no mundo lutando ao lado de antena

Shiryu- sim, Shun e verdade.

" os cavaleiros se apressam a caminho das ruínas"

Shiryu- estamos chegando, vejam as ruínas ali na frente.

Hyoga- parece que esse lugar já foi um grande templo

Seiya- e o que é aquilo ali na frente? Será o portal?

Shiryu- sim, é ele sim, finalmente nos chegamos

"os cavaleiros estavam em meios as ruínas, de frente para o portal"

Hyoga- ele é enorme

Seiya- vejam tem algo escrito no alto do portal

面對目標，我們創建了我們自己的未來。

Hyoga- o que isso significa Shiryu?

Shiryu lendo- encarando o destino criamos nosso próprio futuro.

Shun- interessante se encaixa perfeitamente conosco não acham?

Seiya- o que quer dizer Shun?

Shun- nos lutamos em muitas batalhas para proteger o mundo e Athena,encarando os nossos tristes destinos criamos um futuro de esperança para muitos

Seiya- sim, Shun e verdade e é por isso que nos chamamos de cavaleiros da esperança,pois somos a esperança de todos

Hyoga- escutem o que fazemos agora que encontramos esse portal?

Shiryu- eu não sei a voz só disse a saori para alcançalo

Seiya- alcançalo? Nos já o alcançamos e agora!?

" Shun se aproximou do portal e o observou mais de perto,parecia mesmo um portal como todos os outros assim como seu amigo Shiryu tinha lhe dito"

Shun- não tem nada aqui... hã? Mais isso é!

Hyoga- não pode ser!

Shiryu- mas como?

Seiya- não é possível!

Todos- o selo de Athena!

"o selo de Athena,o selo que a deusa usa para prender qualquer tipo de poder que possa ameaça este mundo, Também estava no portal!"

Seiya- porque a Saori selaria esse portal?

Shiryu- calma Seiya acho que não foi a saori que colocou isso ai

Seiya- não? Como não? Se esse é o selo de Athena e só ela poderia usalo!

Shiryu- eu sei, estou dizendo que poderia ser umas das encarnarçaoes anteriores de athena, você lembra? A saori nem sabia da existência desse portal.

Seiya- tem razão Shiryu, me desculpe

Shiryu- esta tudo bem, o que me intriga e como o selo não enfraqueceu com o passar dos séculos

Hyoga- é verdade ainda posso sentir a forca divina que emana dele

"os cavaleiros observavam o selo na frente do portal quando ele começou a emitir um brilho muito intenso, e uma voz suave, porém profunda foi ouvida"

Voz- venham

Voz- eles precisarão de vocês

Seiya- ir? Ir para onde?

Voz- além do portal

Hyoga- mas como faremos isso?

"uma outra voz bem mais conhecida foi ouvida pelos cavaleiros"

Voz de Athena- quebrem o selo.

Todos- saori!

Saori- sim meus cavaleiros vocês tem a minha permiçao para quebrar o selo.

Shun- mas o que ira acontecerá quando fizermos isso?

Voz- vocês encontrarão o passado de um novo mundo

Hyoga- mas o que isso significa?

Seiya- só tem uma maneira de saber

"Então Seiya eleva o seu cosmo e se prepara para atacar"

Seiya- METEORO DE PEGASUS!

"o selo é destruído e instantaneamente uma grande luz sai do portal e atingi os cavaleiros"

Shiryu- mas que luz e essa?

Shun- o meu corpo esta sendo arrastado em direção a essa luz que sai do portal!

"a luz cessa e os cavaleiros não estão mais La"

Saori- meus cavaleiros! Não sinto mais as suas presenças onde parece ate que eles desapareceram do mundo

Hyoga- mas que lugar e esse? Onde nos estamos?

Shun- Seiya oque você esta olhando?

Seiya- dois patos.

Continua...


	3. patos,maçãs e cavaleiros

**N/A: **Ola antes de começarmos quero dizer que tanto esse quantos os próximos capítulos terão mais humor (que era a ideia original quando pensei em fazer essa fanfic) espero que gostem!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cap 3 patos maçãs e cavaleiros

Shun- Seiya o que você esta vendo

Seiya- dois patos

"O cavaleiro de pegasus estava atônito ao observa o que parecia ser dois patos usando roupas, falando e vendendo maçãs".

Hyoga- aqueles... Aqueles... Aqueles patos estão falando?!

Seiya- eles estão vendendo maçãs!

Shiryu- eles também usam roupas?!

Seiya eles também vendem maçãs!

Shun- esperem eles estão olhando pra gente!

Seiya- será que eles vão nos vender maçãs?!

Todos os outros cavaleiros- Seiya pare de pensar em comida!

Seiya- mas eu estou com fome!

Hyoga- agora não e hora para isso

"Enquanto os cavaleiros discutiam as suas prioridades naquela missão não perceberam que os patos também discutiam, mas a respeitos de outras coisas".

Pato1-mas que seres estranhos são aqueles?

Pato2-eles apareceram do nada e agora estão discutindo

Pato2- e porque aquele com cara de idiota ta olhando tanto pras nossas maçãs?

Pato1- eu nunca vi nada parecido eles não têm penas, bicos, pelos ou garras.

Pato2- eu acho que eles são guerreiros

Pato1- guerreiros? Porque você acha isso?

Pato2- olha só eles estão usando armaduras!

Pato1- e verdade além do mais eu nunca havia os visto aqui no vale

Pato2 eles devem ser guerreiros do mal!

Pato-1- e verdade vai chamar o dragão guerreiro!

"Os patos pensavam em pedir ajuda, mas os cavaleiros pensavam em pedir informações".

Seiya- ei Hyoga vai falar com eles e pergunta onde nos estamos

Hyoga- eu? Porque eu?

Seiya- ah... E que eles são patos e você também e...

Hyoga- eu não sou um pato eu sou um cisne!

Seiya- qual a diferença

"Hyoga envia um olhar gelado a Seiya e prefere não responder a pergunta de seu amigo"

Seiya- chega então eu vou

Shiryu- coragem Seiya!

Hyoga- coragem? Eles são só patos

Shiryu- você não se lembra? O Seiya levou uma bicada de pato quando era criança

Hyoga- mas ele já deve ter superado

Shiryu- eu espero que sim

Shun- cuidado Seiya você pode assustar eles

Seiya- assustar eles? Eu e que estou assustado!

Hyoga- é parece que ele não superou

"Como os patos estavam ocupados de mais falando a respeito das estranhas criaturas nao perceberam a aproximação do cavaleiro de pegasus"

Seiya (pensando)-falando? Como esses patos estão falando? E que lugar e esse afinal, depois que quebramos o selo de Athena ouve uma luz muito forte e acordamos nesse lugar, o que será tudo isso? Ah! E esses patos será que eles vão me bicar?

"Então Seiya toma coragem esquece os seus traumas de infância e ergue sua voz"

Seiya- ei vocês dois

Pato1- ele... Ele... Ele ta aqui

Pato2- só a uma coisa a fazer

Pato1-tem razão só a uma coisa a fazer

Seiya (pensando)- só uma coisa a fazer? A não eles vão me bicar!

"Seiya rapidamente toma posição de combate, o que só faz os patos ficarem ainda mais aterrorizados"

Patos- socorro!

Seiya- ah?

Patos- socorro! Dragão guerreiro, dragão guerreiro!

"Os patos saem voando e gritando histericamente pedindo socorro ao dragão guerreiro o que só deixou o cavaleiro de pegasus ainda mais confuso"

Seiya- dragão guerreiro? Ei Shiryu aqueles patos conheciam você!

Shiryu- o que? Mas e claro que não

Seiya- conheciam sim eles chamaram pelo dragão guerreiro!

Hyoga- Seiya acho que não foi ao Shiryu que eles se referiam

Shun- e verdade alem do mais se fosse o Shiryu porque eles não fugiriam assim

Seiya- mas se não foi o Shiryu então quem foi?

Continua...


	4. O Dragão guerreiro

Capitulo 4: O "Dragão" Guerreiro

Pó- eu sou o dragão guerreiro!

Macaco- ah, po quer para de repetir isso sabemos quem você é!

Tigresa (em tom irônico)- não, continua repetindo isso para si mesmo quem sabe você acredita.

Po- hahaha muito engraçado tigresa eu estou morrendo de rir

Tigresa- isso não foi uma piada

Po- a é? Então você pode...

Víbora- calma ai pessoal! Estamos apenas brincando um pouco, não e nada serio.

Tigresa- fale apenas por si mesma

Po- ah tigresa, então você pode e dizer quem o mestre do nosso mestre escolheu para ser o dragão guerreiro?

Tigresa-mestre Oogway escolheu você, mas as vezes eu acho que ele se enganou

Shifu- mestre Oogway não se enganou ele era o mais sábio entre nos

Todos- mestre Shifu

"todos os guerreiros ali presentes fazem uma reverencia ao seu mestre, e tigresa ainda de cabeça baixa tenta se desculpar pelo seu comportamento"

Tigresa- mestre Shifu me desculpe não era minha intenção duvidar de mestre Oogway

Shifu- eu sei tigresa, não se preocupe as vezes eu também me pergunto como isso foi possível

Po- mestre!

Shifu- qual o problema panda? É a verdade

Po- mas...

"po tinha ficado um pouco desanimado com aquilo que seu mestre tinha dito a respeito dele ser o dragão guerreiro, mas logo voltou a sorri quando shifu voltou a falar"

Shifu- mas também é verdade que po é um grande guerreiro e que eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por ele

Po- obrigado mestre!

Shifu (sorrindo ligeiramente)- não precisa agradecer panda...digo po, é a verdade

Po (olhando para tigresa)- viu só

Tigresa- ah, cala a boca.

"apesar de às vezes haverem discussões todos eles eram amigos e como tais dividiam um sentimento de companheirismo mutuo entre si"

Po (entusiasmado)- haha como eu disse antes eu sou o dragão guerreiro!

Macaco- e como eu disse nos sabemos quem você é agora para com isso!

Pato1- dragão guerreiro!

Macaco eu sei ele é o dragão guerreiro

Pato2- dragão guerreiro, dragão guerreiro.

Macaco- eu já sei quem ele é! Agora parem com isso! Mas... Quem são vocês?

Pato1- socorro, dragão guerreiro, socorro.

Pato2- por favor nos ajude

Po- o que aconteceu com vocês?

Pato1- fomos atacados por guerreiros do mal

Pato2- eles também roubaram as nossas maçãs

Shifu- e como eles eram?

Pato2- eram seres estranhos que usavam armaduras estranhas

Shifu- armaduras? Como eram essas armaduras?

"os patos começaram a descrever as armaduras e por incrível que pareça foi com riqueza de detalhes, especialmente na parte do elmo dos cavaleiros"

Shifu- dragão?

Louva-a-deus- pato?

Garça- pelo que disseram pare mais um cisne

Louva-a-deus- qual a diferencia?

Garça-...

Tigresa- um cavalo?...Com asas?

Po- uma tiara?... Rosa?

Pato1- sim, mas não pareciam com nenhum animal.

Shifu- então se pareciam com o que?

Pao1- não sabemos

Tigresa- eu acho que isso foi apenas a imaginação deles

Pato2- não foi a nossa imaginação, nos realmente fomos atacados e eles ainda devem estar na estrada que traz ao... ao... ao... ao vale da paz!

Pao1- eles estão vindo invadir o vale!

Po- ninguém vai invadir o vale enquanto eu estiver aqui, vamos amigos vamos acabar com essas coisas, ou seja, La o que eles forem.

Shifu- esperem

Po- mestre vai nos impedir? Guerreiros do mal estão vindo invadir o vale!

Shifu- não só peço que tome cuidado, eu tenho um mau pressentimento.

Po- mau pressentimento? Não se preocupe shifu, nos vamos vencer!

"shifu sorri da ingenuidade de seu aluno, mas dar permissão a eles para irem encontrar esses seres estranhos, mas onde estarão os cavaleiros?"

Shun- Seiya pare de comer essas maçãs elas não são suas!

Seiya- achado não e roubado, além do mais os patos fugiram e deixaram elas ai

Hyoga- eles fugiram porque você os assustou!

Shiryu- e a min. também, por um momento cheguei a pensar que você iria atacálos

Seiya- há, patos falam e eu que assusto você Shiryu?

Shiryu- não Seiya, eu também me assustei com os patos aquilo foi incrível

Seiya- incrível? Foi assustador!

"Nesse momento os cavaleiros viram sombras passarem por suas cabeças e pararem a frente deles"

Po- a é? Vamos dar a você um verdadeiro motivo para ficar assustado

Seiya- quem são... o que são vocês?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A: ufa! Desculpem pela demora estou fazendo outro trabalho alem deste e muitas vezes me falta tempo, mais esta ai um novo capitulo. Gostaria de agradecer ao ADM mime da pagina no facebook: Saint Seiya os defensores de Athena pelo conselho de fazer capítulos maiores( estou tentando mime) espero que gostem desse.**


End file.
